Marinettehontas
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Pocahontas". It will appeared on Youtube on July 22, 2021. Cast: * Pocahontas - Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * John Smith - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) * Meeko - RJ (Over the Hadge) * Flit - Woodstock (Peanuts) * Percy - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Governor Ratcliffe - Lord Nooth (Early Man) * Wiggins - Dino (Early Man) * Chief Powhatan - Tom Dupain (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Grandmother Willow - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) * Nakoma - Sunny (Sunny Day) * Kocoum - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) * Kekata - Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Thomas - Timmy (Sunny Day) * Ben and Lon - Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Indians - Various Humans * Settlers - Various Creatures Trailer/Transcript: *Marinettehontas Trailer/Transcript Scenes Index: * Marinettehontas Part 1 - "The Virginia Company" * Marinettehontas Part 2 - The Storm * Marinettehontas Part 3 - Main Title/"Steady as the Beating Drum" * Marinettehontas Part 4 - Marinette's Apearance/Tom Dupain Talks About Tzekel-Kan * Marinettehontas Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" * Marinettehontas Part 6 - Marinette Went to See Zoe Trent/"Listen with your Heart * Marinettehontas Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Winston meets RJ and Woodstock * Marinettehontas Part 8 - The Humans Know about the Visitors/Lord Nooth Called the New Land Jamestown * Marinettehontas Part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine" * Marinettehontas Part 10 - Winston meets Marinette * Marinettehontas Part 11 - The Human Attack * Marinettehontas Part 12 - Unusual Words * Marinettehontas Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" * Marinettehontas Part 14 - Back at Camp * Marinettehontas Part 15 - Winston Sees Marinette Again * Marinettehontas Part 16 - Winston meets Zoe Trent * Marinettehontas Part 17 - The Warriors are Here/Winston Argued with Lord Nooth * Marinettehontas Part 18 - Marinette Runs Into the Woods/Meeko Followed Winston * Marinettehontas Part 19 - Alice Gets Help/RJ and Snoopy's Fight/Zoe Trent Shows Everyone the Ripple * Marinettehontas Part 20 - Marinette and Winston's Kiss/Lord Nooth Tries to Kill Winston * Marinettehontas Part 21 - "If I Never Knew You" * Marinettehontas Part 22 - "Savages"/Marinette Remembered her Dream * Marinettehontas Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Tom Dupain Listen with his Heart/Lord Nooth Shots Winston * Marinettehontas Part 24 - 'I'll Always Be With You * Marinettehontas Part 25 - End Credits Gallery: Marinette_Dupain-Cheng_Square.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug as Pocahontas Winston Steinburger.png|Winston Steinburger as John Smith RJ the Raccoon.jpg|RJ as Meeko Woodstock_peanuts_movie.png|Woodstock as Flit Snoopy_peanuts_movie.png|Snoopy as Percy Lord-nooth--64 8.jpg|Lord Nooth as Governor Ratcliffe Dino in Early Man.jpg|Dino as Wiggins Tom_Dupain_Square.png|Tom Dupain as Chief Powhatan Char 84102.jpg|Zoe Trent as Grandmother Willow Nickelodeon_Sunny_Day_Character.jpg|Sunny as Nakoma Tzekel Kan-0.jpg|Tzekel-Kan as Kocoum Carl_Fredricksen.png|Carl Fredricksen as Kekata Nickelodeon_Sunny_Day_Timmy.jpg|Timmy as Thomas Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10071.jpg|Woody and Buzz Lightyear as Ben and Lon Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:YouTube